Dark Super Saiyan 3
Dark Super Saiyan 3 is when a Dark Super Saiyan 2 is pushed to the absloute limit physically and mentally during battle. It is said to be the peak of Dark Saiyan power. Only one Dark Saiyan, the first ever king, Brocoils was able to achieve this transformation but pserished shortly after due to the strain Dark Super Saiyan Dark Super Saiyan 3 is when a Dark Super Saiyan 2 is pushed to the absloute limit physically and mentally during battle. It is said to be the peak of Dark Saiyan power. Only one Dark Saiyan, the first ever king, Brocoils was able to achieve this transformation but pserished shortly after due to the strain of Dark Super Saiyan 3. No Dark Saiyan has ever been able to duplicate this feat. 'Overview' Dark Super Saiyan 3 is the strongest known level of the Dark Super Saiyan line. It is so powerful that the mere transformation itself can affect the weather pattern. The only one to ever achieve this form was the first ever Dark Saiyan king, Brocoils. The Saiyan king transfored to Dark Super Saiyan 3 in order to combat a great evil threatening his people and the planet Dark Vegeta. Thanks to the incredible power up Brocoils was able to save everyone but due to the strain on his already old body, Brocoils was unable to cope and passed away before the dust of the clash had setteled. The Dark Super Saiyan 3 quickly became only known in song and legend 'Appearance/Personnality' The Dark Super Saiyan 3 transformation's hair remains silver with black and red highlights. The hair is smooth and rigid and stops at the waist. The tail is aslo silver but becomes very puffed out as if lightning had struck it. The Saiyan's musclemass increases x3 from Dark Super Saiyan 2. The Bio-eletricty is so strong that a thunder storm may ensue. The silvery aura deepes to the point it almost appears to be gray. The Saiyan seems to shine in this form and the black Saiyan tribal markings that lined the face in Dark Super Saiyan 2 have turned silver. Their voice also deepens a considerable amount. The personnality does a complete 180 from the personnality of Dark Super Saiyan 2. The Dark Super Saiyan 3 is cold and calculating and looks to end the battle as fast as possible. The Dark Super Saiyan 3 only keeps two triats from its predecessor. The ruthlessness and the merciless atttitude. A Dark Super Saiyan 3 will not stop until his opponent is defeated however they are not inclined to kill unless their opponent is seen as a threat not just to the Saiyan but to their entire world. The Dark Super Saiyan 3 takes everything prehaps too seriously. They are grave the whole time they are in this form. 'Power Usage' Dark Super Saiyan from grants the user a 5x power boost to Dark Super Saiyan 2, a 10x power boost to Dark Super Saiyan and 410x power boost to the Saiyan's base form. Unlike the previous two forms there is no danger of the Saiyan losing himself. In fact the user retains clearity with his mind at all times and never breaks his coolness even if hurt or injured. However there is a dangerous risk of going Dark Super Saiyan 3. If the body has not been taken care of, the strain can be too much for the Saiyan to bear, resulting in the Saiyan's death. Transforming into the Dark Super Saiyan can affect the weather resulting in multiple storms, earthquakes, and other diasters. Dark Super Saiyan 3 lasts as long as the Saiyan can keep up with it or until they run ouf ot power, however to lose all of one's power as a Dark Super Saiyan 3 means death for the Saiyan Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Transformations Category:Lookout I/II Category:Techniques